The present invention relates to multi-cylinder internal combustion engines of the type comprising:                an air delivery pipe adapted to convey air to each engine cylinder,        at least one intake valve for each cylinder that controls the communication between said pipe and the combustion chamber of the respective cylinder, and        wherein each intake valve is controlled by actuator means for making a determined quantity of air flow into said combustion chamber, said actuator means being susceptible to controlling the respective intake valve independently from the other cylinders and according to a variable actuation method,        injector means for each cylinder adapted to carry out the injection of a determined quantity of fuel into said combustion chamber,        electronic control means adapted to control:                    said actuator means, for adjusting the opening time and stroke of the respective intake valve,            said injector means, for adjusting said determined quantity of fuel.                        
In conventional-type internal combustion engines, the adjustments of the operating conditions provide a variation of the fluid-dynamic conditions within said air delivery pipe. In particular, the throttle valve controls the fluid-dynamic conditions of the air in the said delivery pipe, making flows of greater or lesser fluid-dynamic load flow into the latter in such a way that the engine produces, correspondingly, a greater or lesser torque.
A particular transition time necessarily passes so that starting from the operation of the delivery pipe control system (generally the throttle valve) the fluid-dynamic conditions are reached corresponding to a new requested torque.
In order to provide for the influence of such transition time, and for the consequent delays that can be generated due to this, and, hence, to guarantee quick torque adjustments generated on the cylinders, conventional-type internal combustion engines carry out a control that provides to vary the spark advance compared to the optimal value. Such optimal spark advance value is generally recognised by a person skilled in the art as the spark advance value that guarantees improved combustion performance. This type of adaptation, hence, notably penalises the operating efficiency of the engine and, in any case, does not guarantee an “immediate” response of the engine to the considerably substantial variations in torque requested.